


Zimno

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Post Hell, Season/Series 04
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nie wiedział czy zimno przynosi ukojenie, czy wręcz przeciwnie...</p><p>Prompt 48. "Zimno"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Choć minęły lata odkąd wydostał się z piekła, ta jedna rzecz nie minęła. Z jednej strony kochał, z drugiej zaś nienawidził zimna. Po powrocie trudno było mu wytrzymać w niskich temperaturach. Były wytchnieniem, ale tez za każdym razem przypominały, że powinien czuć ognie piekielne.  
Przez długi czas nie mógł znaleźć ukojenia. Jego ciało samo go zdradzało, lecz do czasu. W końcu znalazł miejsce, gdzie temperatura była idealna. Sama dostosowywała się do jego potrzeb. Otoczony skrzydłami Casa czuł się jak w domu. Jakby Piekło nigdy nie istniało, a razem tworzyli swój własny _Raj_. Tam nie było mu straszne nic, nawet zimno.


End file.
